Sweet Dreams
by midnightfame
Summary: Sweet Dreams   Rachel can't stop thinking about Quinn, but not only is the head Cheerio consuming all of her waking thoughts… she's seeping into her dreams too. FABERRY.


"You know, Rachel, I've kissed the lips that kissed you." Said Quinn, in a low and sultry tone. A smile had upturned the corners of her raspberry lips, a smile that reached the depths of her light green eyes.

"Q-Quinn?" Stuttered Rachel, the girl who always seemed so sure of her words.

She'd been longing after Quinn for so long that she forgot what it even felt like to look at Finn with the slightest bit of desire. What she felt for the girl before her was _so _much more. Rachel watched as Quinn walked towards her, her hips swinging ever so slightly every time her spotless white trainer squeaked down against the classroom linoleum.

"Rachel, I want you." Said Quinn when she reached the halfway point. "And I know that you want me too." She added, resting a hand on her hip before bringing it up into the air and gesturing for Rachel to come closer.

"You do?" Asked Rachel, with utter disbelief sounding in her voice. When Quinn nodded in response, she hurried towards her, her short legs carrying her forward at a surprising pace.

"Oh, yes, I do."

The Geography classroom was entirely empty except for the two girls, but the clock that hung above the door read two thirty. Geography was the only class that the two girls shared, thanks to a carefully arranged timetable on Rachel's behalf. Aside from the constant teasing and tormenting from the head Cheerio, Rachel couldn't put up with the lack of concentration. Quinn stole away Rachel's attention from the moment she walked into the room, and her eyes stayed on her until the moment she left it. She couldn't deal with that during class, she'd end up failing. It was bad enough trying to sing around her. Now, that was what really frightened Rachel. Everytime she sang a love song she found her eyes wandering towards Quinn, she found herself singing _to _Quinn. It didn't pose as much of a problem, though, because everyone assumed that Rachel was looking at Finn. However, in the sweetest of dreams Rachel was free to look straight at Quinn Fabray. She was free to admire the figure that she constantly longed to reach out and touch with both hands, and she so, she did so gladly.

* * *

><p>The radio went off at seven thirty, and never had Rachel been so annoyed to hear one of her favourite songs blast through the tiny speakers. She slammed all the buttons in a hastened frenzy to make it stop, and climbed out of bed dragging most of the covers with her. There was something endlessly frustrating about being woken up mid-dream, especially when the dream was <em>that<em> good. That was the closest that Rachel had ever come to _touching_ Quinn Fabray, even if it had all been just a dream, it had felt real enough at the time.

Quinn walked through the hall with two fellow Cheerios at her sides, her head turning as she passed Rachel. "Stubbles," She said in a less than friendly greeting, a smug smile tight across her lips as her eyes moved from Rachel to Finn.

Rachel turned back to her locker and sifted pointlessly through its contents. Seeing them together was tedious. In fact, seeing Quinn with anyone whether it be Puck, Sam or Finn was heartbreaking. Rachel could never shake the feelings of sadness and frustration after seeing Quinn the rest of her day was set to be spent in the pits.

"Sometimes I wish that we were more like puffins." Said Brittany she twisted the dial on her locker for the third time.

Rachel glanced up at the Cheerio, not quite knowing what to say.

"They mate for life."Brittanyexplained and offered Rachel a gentle smile before her attention was stolen by the girl who had suddenly appeared on her left. "Hi San." She grinned before looking back to her locker, as though staring at might somehow cause it to swing open.

Rachel scurried to gather her things, eager to escape Santana's wrath. Her small hands held too many books when she finally jammed the door shut with her shoulder. The books soon ended up on the floor, and as Rachel leant down to pick them back up again her gaze settled across the hall. The long legs of Quinn Fabray certainly were something to be admired. A startled breath was drawn out of the petite girl when Santana continued to remark on her choice of clothes. Somehow, Rachel had managed to forget that she was standing in a hallway full of people.

"I appreciate your input, Santana, but I happen to like this dress." Her voice hitched up with every word, and by the time she turned on her heal she was silently cursing herself. She really did like her dress though, it was her favourite. Unlike most dresses it failed to swamp her tiny figure, the hem sat above her knee, and it was red with a row of buttons all the way down the center, but the best part were the less than subtle white stars littered across the fabric. The insults from Santana were easy to accept, they hurt but Rachel always expected them. When Quinn was mean to Rachel she never expected it, and maybe that was part of why her cruel words hurt more than anyone else's.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Glee club was spent stealing glances at Quinn as her and Finn sang a duet. Three more love songs later a depressed Rachel made her way home and fell straight into bed… It was painfully sad how Rachel's dreams had come to be so much better than reality.


End file.
